Guard fence is set primarily in residence, highways, business districts, public places and the like sites for protecting the personal safety and equipment. The guard fence can be seen everywhere in our daily life. According to the difference in height of guard fence, the price of per meter will also be different. The guard fence is made of commonly used steel, such as: stainless steel, circular steel tube, square steel tube, profiled steel sheet or iron wire. The technology of surface treatment: automatic electrostatic powder spraying (i.e. static spray) or spray painting. In recent years, the inlaying of the aluminum alloy material and assembled fence is also popular.
The function of existing guard fence is single, only for protecting the personal safety and equipment; there is no any other function.